


Waiting for summer

by xforesttree



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Anime Universe, Anteiku - Freeform, F/M, Ghouls, Heartbreak, Winter, fight, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Touka no longer likes winter and will lock herself in her room when the first snowflakes fall





	Waiting for summer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the anime!verse after Kaneki joined the aogori

It snowed that day, he walked in just before closing time. He scanned the cafe and when his eyes found hers, he smiled. Everyone at Anteiku froze and it was the manager that had to encourage Touka that her shift was over and that she should go with him. At first they walked in silence, but then as though walking a tightrope, he started talking. He asked how she'd been, whether she had made her exams, human questions. Her curiosity burned for ghoul questions and answers, yet here they were like a human couple, walking together in the snow that seemed to float to the ground in slow motion.

They stopped at the bridge where they'd fought before and he looked out over the emptying road leaning on the railing. She joined him and dared ask a question. "You're not staying, are you?" A pained smile crossed his face. "No..." He stated, his voice cracking. Turning to face her he brushed snowflakes out of her bright purple hair. "It's such a lovely colour, wouldn't want it becoming a dull white." He muttered and she gasped, her cheeks flushing red. "But yours is." She said as she pouted unable to meet his gaze. He pulled her chin up with a single finger. "I'm a horrible person, stay who you are and stop chasing me." Anger boiled up inside her, she'd been waiting so long to see him and he just ruined it.

She pulled his shirt and kissed him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He was cold and didn't answer, yet he was crying too. She released her grip and she tried to look him in the eyes but he kept looking away. "I can't, Touka." He eventually mutters. She spat at him"Of course you can, you-" "I can't, Touka." He yelled and as he realised he did, he turned his heel and left. Never did he look behind, he never saw her fall to her knees and sob. Since then even a single snowflake is enough to maker her lock herself in her room and wish for summer to come...


End file.
